Heart of the Innocent Traitor
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: An attempt is made on the Queen's life.  But, it hits the King instead.  Can the man be saved before heads roll? Taker and John Morrison's story from Heart of a King
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Heart of the Innocent Traitor  
**Rating**: M - Mature  
**Genre**: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Romance  
**Pairings**: Taker/JoMo  
**Warnings**: Slash, unfair treatment, near-death  
**Summary**: An attempt is made on the Queen's life. But, it hits the King instead. Can the man be saved before heads roll? _Taker and John Morrison's story from Heart of a King_

**AN**: So… I asked everyone who read chapter three of _Heart of a King_ if they wanted to know what Morrison's story was, and everyone who answered decided that they did… So, this is it, I guess. It's very possible that I will write out all the stories of the pairings in _Heart of a King_, but I'm not sure yet. Also, due to the fact that the guy who _actually_ attacked Hunter/Shawn in this story hasn't been revealed in _Heart of a King_ at this time, I can't say who it is here. Sorry! Don't wanna spoil anything.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**HeartoftheInnocentTraitor**

A dark force watched as the Queen moved through the garden. He wore loose blue pants, a white shirt covering his chest. The shirt opened at the chest a little, showing an expanse of golden chest, lightly dusted with blond hair. His blue eyes looked around the garden, smiling at the small insects fluttering around. The dark force watching realized that Shawn was in his Butterfly Garden, the one that Hunter had made specifically for his new Queen. It was a gift to Shawn to make up for nearly five years of fighting one another over the war. It was Shawn's favorite place.

Though most people seemed to love the new Queen, there were still people who didn't. The Queen's personal feelings about wars didn't sit well with some of the warriors. For almost five years, the warriors hadn't really cared that the monarchs were fighting over the war. They had faith that Hunter was going to be steadfast in his decision to let them destroy their enemies. However, Hunter had made the decision to pull the forces back, though not in retreat. He pulled the warriors back and had sent out assassins and mages. The war had ended shortly after that.

But it had been too long since then that Hunter had been listening to Shawn. They had been insulted and ridiculed by other lands about their decision to end the war quickly. Before Shawn, Hunter would have sent warriors to their boundaries to intimidate them to wait for another kind of insult before he ordered them to attack. But now, Hunter was merely shaking off these insults. The soldiers had been scratching their heads at this strange behavior, but had begun to enjoy spending time with their families. However, they were still warriors, and fighting was in their blood. Some of the higher ranked men who had served took over spots in the castle, aiming to be able to protect the final fort should they need to.

Randy Orton, who had been second in command over the entire military was made Head of the Royal Guard. Adam Copeland, the deadly Edge, leader of Infantry, was made an Interrogator. Matt, who had been the leader of the Mounted Calvary, had respectfully declined a powerful position, and accepted the post of stable master.

The dark force looked back at Shawn as a noise came into the gardens. Shawn laughed aloud as cursing started, the sound drawing more of the butterflies toward him. Hunter entered the garden, a playful and good natured scowl on his face.

"I should have known you'd be here," Hunter said. Shawn smiled and accepted the kiss from Hunter. Hunter grinned and deepened it, delighting in Shawn's moan of pleasure. The dark force realized this was his chance and loaded the poison-tipped arrow into the bow, notching the end onto the string. He pulled the bow taut by the string, lining the tip of the arrow up so that it was set to hit Shawn.

Just as he was about to fire the arrow, a large rock hit his forearm, jerking the arrow to way off. It wasn't quite off enough to avoid detection from Hunter, however, who immediately moved Shawn behind him and tried to examine the surrounding area. The dark force swore and moved quickly, staying relatively low to the ground. He made it to another part of the garden, notching another arrow into the bow. He had a perfect shot now, just by Hunter's arm.

"Long live the Queen," he muttered as the arrow left the bow. It flew straight and true toward Shawn. However, Hunter turned to face Shawn at the last minute, putting himself in the arrow's path. The arrow embedded itself in his back. The force swore again, but dropped the bow and ran as the Royal Guard swarmed the Garden.

Shawn looked around as Hunter yelled out in pain. The Royal Guard was now flooding the Butterfly Garden, trying to protect their King. Randy had two of the Guard begin to search the perimeter and he and Shawn helped to get Hunter up. Before they made it back into the castle, Shawn saw a young man with brown hair holding a bow in his hand, a look of shock on his face as the Guards overpowered him.

**HeartoftheInnocentTraitor**

The arrow had been dipped in poison, though Shawn thought that soaked may be a better word. Shawn had asked Rey, the castle's Padre, to come and help him heal Hunter. Shawn and Rey would work in six hour shifts, sleeping for roughly six hours while the other healed and then switch. They were fed as they healed. While healing, Rey prayed. After two days with no outward success, Shawn prayed too.

Meanwhile, the Kingdom had been ruled by the man with the most power after the monarchs, the Executioner known as the Undertaker. Very few people knew Undertaker's real name, but everyone knew him and everyone respected him. He had severed for a short time under Hunter's father, had risked his life for the former king and had respectfully served Hunter. He wasn't open about his accomplishments, but people always knew anyway.

The man who had supposedly attacked the King had been taken down to the dungeon, to Adam's domain. Adam, in the two days since Hunter had been attacked, had given the man food and water, though the food was only bread and the water was warm, on the verge of hot. Adam had refused to let anyone talk to the prisoner, and he was the one to put the bread and water there. The man, who Adam had recognized as a formerly very loyal man and soldier named John Morrison, hadn't bothered to speak, or even lift his head. For almost the entire two days, he had ignored the food and water. His thirst finally got so bad that he drank the water. The hunter had apparently been more ignorable, because John hadn't touched the bread.

One reason that Adam hadn't begun the torture was because of a Shadow Dweller he had his eye on. Miz was a pretty good friend of John's, and had personally asked Adam not to yet. In truth, Adam kind of already was. Keeping anyone from talking to John was the beginning stage of Adam's torture. He had sensed Miz standing in the cell, in the shadows, watching his friend as he suffered. One day, a day Miz had spent watching John, Miz finally came out of the cell, disappearing into the shadows lingering in the cell and reappearing a few minutes later in the shadows next to Adam. Adam calmly turned his eyes to Miz, who was looking at the ground. They stood together in silence before Adam rolled his eyes.

"What do you need, Mike?" Adam asked. Mike swallowed and looked up, blue eyes luminous with unshed tears. Adam did note, however, that determination lingered behind that sorrow, and Adam knew immediately that Miz didn't believe that John attacked Hunter.

"At least let him go to Confession. After that, do whatever you need to. Just, please, Adam. Let him go to Confession." Adam blinked and stared at Miz, surprised that he had actually called him Adam. The younger man had been referring to him as Edge since they met. Adam sighed.

"If Taker approves it," Adam promised. Miz nodded, taking a step back into the shadows. Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the faint light from the torch. Mike blinked up at Adam who then pulled Mike into a tight embrace.

"I'm doing the best I can," Adam whispered. Mike inhaled the naturally spicy musk of Adam, sighing softly. He inhaled it once again before standing, looking at Adam.

"I know. I appreciate it."

"I don't believe he did it."

Adam's soft admission made Mike blink before a sigh escaped him.

"I know," Mike said, rubbing his head. "If you would have, he wouldn't be as quiet as he is right now." Adam watched Mike for a moment before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"I'll go talk to Taker about it now," he said. Mike nodded and watched as Adam jogged up the stairs.

Minutes later, Adam had returned, though he wasn't alone. Taker walked down the stairs with him, his large form taking up the space in the doorway. Adam walked directly to the cell, but Taker paused, looking into the shadows. He stayed motionless before Adam brought John out. John's head was down, his form haggard and emaciated. His brown hair was greasy, sticking up in random directions. Adam was essentially dragging John over. The man was shifting his formerly powerful legs slightly, but they weren't moving enough. A shuddering breath was heard from the shadows before Mark and Adam felt the trickle of magic, which said some pretty serious things about the Shadow Dweller's state of mind. Taker turned his head to John, nodding to Adam.

"I'll take him from here," Taker said. Adam nodded and Taker watched as John shifted slightly, shoving though weakly Adam's hands away. Used to this from other subjects that were definitely going to die, Adam pulled his hands back. Before, it had always been a little funny to watch people fall. Now, watching John crumple to the ground, Adam just wanted to throw up. He said nothing, only knelt down to help John back up. John looked up, meeting Taker's eyes, his brown eyes dark and almost lifeless. Taker said nothing, simply lifted John to his feet. Adam nodded to Taker and moved away, missing the soft sigh that escaped John. Taker silently led John up to Worship, relieved to see Rey standing outside the door. His eyes, still blue from healing Hunter, fell on John, and Taker could sense the pity. Rey met Taker's eyes and offered a small smile.

"The King sleeps," Rey said. "The poison in the arrow has finally left his system. The Queen is resting with him as well." Taker bowed his head to Rey and John shook, tears rolling down his face. His chapped lips parted and shaky words rasped past.

"Thanks and praise be to God."

Taker looked at John and Rey nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed. "I cannot take a Confession here. It has to be in the Confessional." Rey said. John lifted his head, looking to Taker, who nodded. Rey led them into Worship and to the Confessional. Rey held the door open and Taker carefully put John into the seat. John managed to weakly squeeze Taker's arms before the man left. Rey closed the door and bowed to Taker before entering his side. He opened the divider and waited.

"Forgive me, Padre… for I have sinned…. I have lost track of days, so I don't know how long it has been…" John rasped, coughing to try to ease the roughness.

"A week," Rey informed him. "There is clean water on your side. Please, John, drink it." Rey felt John's pause.

"Padre… I'm-"

"A Confessor, John. In here, God is forgiving. Drink."

John muttered a thank you and grabbed the goblet, letting the cold bronze touch his lips. A moan escaped him as the cool water moved around his mouth, brushing his lips before slipping down his throat. He finished it slowly, sighing when he put it down. Rey chuckled softly.

"Continue, John. Say whatever you'd like. I'm not allowed to speak of what is said in Confession," he said. John said nothing for a moment before he sighed.

"I did not shoot His Majesty. I saw a man aiming an arrow at the Queen, and I threw a rock at his arm. He moved and then I saw the arrow leave the bow. It was aiming for the Queen, not His Majesty. He moved in the way last minute. The first shot just missed them. I ran to find and try to capture whoever it was who shot them, but all I got was the bow. I picked it up, and the Royal Guard swarmed me," John explained. "I take whatever punishment His Majesty wishes to give me." Rey continued to listen silently before he drew a breath.

"You're… You're a braver man than any could ever say, John. God has surely chosen to bless you with His courage." A shaky laugh escaped John.

"I have never been tested so cruelly before. I don't think there will ever be another trial that will be as hard as this."

Rey blessed John and stood, leaving his side. He opened John's door as Taker came over from where he had been staring out the window. John refused their hands. He stood, shakily on his own as though telling Rey took a weight off his shoulders. Taker muttered a thank you to Rey and began to walk out of Worship with John. Instead of taking him right back to the dungeon, as John expected, Taker led John to a small alcove hidden behind columns. John looked up at Taker, who sat John on a windowsill and knelt in front of him.

"John…" Taker started. John put one finger on the dark man's lips, smiling as Taker placed a kiss there, branding john's fingertip.

"Mark… I take whatever punishment that His Majesty gives me," John said. Mark scowled, his hands resting on John's thighs.

"You didn't do it, John," he growled. John ran his fingers down Mark's face, a small smile on his lips.

"I know, Mark. But, I'm counting on Hunter's mercy, Shawn's love, and my own loyalty to play some part. This isn't going to be the only attempt on his life, Mark. With an innocent man sent away, he'd realize that it wasn't me," John explained.

"You're assuming you'll get banishment instead of death," Mark growled. John smiled.

"I'm counting on you, my Fallen Angel, for that. Hunter will ask you what your opinion is. He trusts you enough for that, and I trust you enough to tell him the truth." Mark noticed then that John's hands were shaking, betraying his nervousness. Mark pulled John's hips closer to him and pushed his lips against John's, relishing still in the level of John's response. John's arms wrapped around Mark's neck and he moaned softly, opening his mouth for Mark to invade before Mark could even ask. Their tongues danced together, and John was letting soft moans break the silence. Mark pulled back, and the two locked eyes. John licked his lips slowly, and the sight shot straight to Mark's groin.

"You won't die," Mark swore, taking one of John's hands in both of his, placing it over his heart. He leaned in, his forehead touching John's. "If he orders for your death, then my own will occur simultaneously." John pressed his lips back against Mark's, a chaste kiss that actually managed to surprise Mark.

"There's no one else I'd rather have with me."

**TBC**

**AN**: Obviously, this is going to be a multi-chaptered thing. Short, but multi-chaptered. Let me know if you all want to hear the other stories, alright? I'll put some effort into writing them too.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Okay, I know it has been forever, and I'm really sorry, but the real world slapped me in the face. Anyway, I reread the chapter in _Heart of a King_ that went with this, and reread the first chapter of this, so here we go, I guess.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**HeartoftheInnocentTraitor**

It had been several days since Hunter was healed. Shawn stayed by his side, sleeping with him and continuously giving his husband water to keep him hydrated. No one labored more than Shawn to make sure that his King was alive. Finally, however, Hunter's eyes opened. The first thing he had done was make sure that Shawn was alright. Then he requested Taker join them.

The large man entered their bedroom, his expression unreadable. Hunter was propped up in his bed, a bandage over his arm and going to his back. He was shirtless, the thick comforter pulled up to his waist. Shawn sat on the bed next to him, his hand holding Hunter's. Hunter's expression was furious, however, and the only thing that kept him from jumping out of the bed to kill John himself had been that Shawn had cried over the idea of Hunter leaving before he was completely healed.

"The prisoner?" Hunter snapped. Taker inclined his head before speaking.

"In Adam's… care," Taker said, watching as Hunter grunted.

"Alive?"

"Until you deem him otherwise, Majesty."

Shawn looked at Hunter, sighing softly.

"My king… May I speak?" he asked. Hunter lifted his eyes to Shawn, gently pressing a kiss to the man's knuckles.

"Of course. What is on your mind?"

"John has always been loyal. It bothers me that this would happen, and he would take the blame. I don't believe that he did it, even if the evidence points to a different conclusion. And, you… you're still alive," Shawn paused here, bringing Hunter's hand up, holding it to his heart as though he needed to reassure himself. "Please, don't order his death."

The room went still, and Taker diverted his eyes downward, allowing the King and Queen to have their moment. However, Hunter's voice made him look up.

"Taker. What have you to say on the prisoner?"

Taker didn't answer immediately, just looked up at Hunter as he pondered what to say. His heart told him to do and say whatever would be necessary to keep John from death's clutches, to keep him from being the one to drop the axe. But, his mind reminded him that John had begged for honesty. Taker finally spoke.

"I agree with His Majesty. Morrison has been a noble and worthy warrior in your service. He vowed his life and allegiance to you, and this is something that cannot concretely be proven. In lieu of death, I suggest banishment."

It hurt his heart to hear Hunter agree with his decision.

**HeartoftheInnocentTraitor**

Adam walked to the last cell in the dungeon, Mike right behind him. He opened the cell door, walking in to grab the sleeping John. John opened an eye, blinking up at Adam. Thanks to specific instructions from Taker, Mike had been slipping in at night and giving John food. He had refused to eat it, only accepting the water Mike gave him. Mike was forced to endure lecture after lecture from Taker, but he didn't mind. Adam grabbed John, hauling him to his feet.

"You are to be cleaned up and then presented before his Majesty to receive your punishment," Adam said, leading John to Mike. "Time is of the essence, so you are going with Mike."

Mike took John's arm and backed into the shadows, both disappearing from sight. Adam watched as the shadows rose, dancing around the two of them, shaking his head.

Mike and John appeared a moment later in John's room. It had been stripped of all decoration, leaving merely a feather mattress in the middle of the floor. John winced slightly, but smiled a little when he saw his clothes on the bed. With Mike's help, he put on the black and green pants, hands running almost lovingly over the green patterns. He pulled on a black shirt before pulling the matching black and green coat over his body. Mike helped him fix his hair, washing it quickly and neatly so that it fell back in the way that John liked. Then, they backed into shadows again and disappeared.

This time, however, they appeared outside the doors to the Great Hall. John slowly eased his arm out of Mike's grasp, standing on his own. Mike watched him for a minute before pushing the door open.

"The prisoner arrives, Your Majesties," Mike said, bowing and moving out of the way. John kept his head held high as he entered, the Royal Guard standing alongside the King. Archers had their bows drawn and the rest of them stood, uneasily, hands on their sword hilts. The only member who seemed calm was Randy, watching with icy blue eyes as John made his way down the hall. Taker stood at Hunter's back, watching John calmly. As John walked up, he bowed, both to Hunter and to Shawn.

"John Morrison, you have been held on accusations of treason, attempted murder of your King, and attempted murder of your Queen," Hunter stated, his voice resonating in the hall. "As your King, I have decided your punishment. You are to be banished from this Kingdom for the rest of your life, as well as stripped of your titles and properties." John's eyes were slightly wide in astonishment, but he bowed respectfully to both of the monarchs.

"Your Majesty, I thank you. Your mercy is boundless."

Once dismissed, John rose, his eyes meeting Taker's for only a second as he turned and left the Hall, a horse waiting for him with Matt's wishes for him to be well still ringing in his ears as he left the castle.

**FIN**

**AN**: Technically, this one is finished. As far as the real resolution to this story, check in with _Heart of a King_ when I update it. Thanks!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
